My sweetest Rose
by mainlyfantasylovers
Summary: When Rose joins Torchwood. She catches the eyes of the Torchwood boys. But is Jack starting to feel jealous? Surly danger can't be that far away.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Don't own the show or any of the characters... :( If i did Torchwood would still be on **

The Torcwood team were heading back to the hub. They had a quite night intill a very large amount of rift activity was show in Cardiff. So the team quickly finished there drinks or as Jack said 'take 10 seconds'. As the team were heading into the hub they were having a random arguement one who was driving tommorrow.

The team enetred the hub and they all paused looking at Tosh's desk chair. Sitting init was a blonde girl. Iantto and Owen both looked her up and down. Ianto looked away a little and a light blush formed on his cheeks. But Owens eyes lingered on her chest a bit longers then he needed to. "Eyes up soilder" the girl said with an amused smile on her face.

The team then suddnly jumped into action all pulling out there guns and pointing them at her. Well everyone except Jack. Owen and Ianto seemed abit reluctent to pointing the gun at the beuitfull blonde.

Jack started walking forward towards her. "Rose Tyler I do believe your ment to be dead, or is that what the records say?" He said in a matter-of-fact voice. They've seen Jack happy but this was a whole new happy. "Well you know me Jack like to do the impossible and hmm never did die, parrall worl actually. But hey Torchwood was cool there but this..." She gestured with her hands "is so much better!" She said with a smile. Jack quickly ran up to her and hugged her whilst laughing.

After around a minute he set the person who now the team knew as Rose back down on her feet. "Ok so you know about Torchwood which is amazing meaning you can have a job right away." Jack rushed out to her, and Rose laughed. "Welll Jack looks like your going to have to get your team to warm up to me first considering I have guns being pointed at me." Rose showed no sign of fear just stood there laughing. Jack turned to his team and rolled his eyes "really you can put your guns down I would think after I said her name you would've put your guns down." Ianto and Owen both put there guns away quickly and let out a releifed sigh.

Tosh and Gwen slowly put there guns away, still a bit curious on who this blonde woman was. "Please Rose stay with me and my team we would love it...Please" Jack begged he just found Rose and now he didn't want her to go. Finally Rose gave in "fine Jack but don't excpect me to start calling you Captain again, last time I called you Captain you were conning me with a piece of junk." The team mates looked at Jack and Rose. Would Jack really agree not to being called Captain by a girl who looked about 19.

"Ok Rose you don't have to call me Captain" The team mates jaws literally dropped to the floor. "Anyways Rose this is Owen,Gwen,Tosh and Ianto team this is Rose...We had an emotional goodbye." Rose laughed "yep a very emotional goodbye...You know kissing me running after the Daleks yep very emotional." Rose and Jack both laughed.

The alarm went off all of a sudden. "Ok weevil problems..I remeber I tried seducing a weevil once..." Rose said out loud with a small smile on her face "and what happened..." Owen asked...Needless to say he was quite happy with this blonde girl working here. Especially if she did fun stuff like seducing weevils. "Well at first it just looked at me and then yeah managed to grab it before it nearly bit my arm off...That was an in tresting story to tell the torchwood medic...Still doesn't stop me seducing them." Owen Ianto and Jack laughed.

"You know Rosie I seduce weevils as well... Lets seduce weevils together come on it'll be fun.." Jack said with a teasing smile on his face "ok Jack fine but call me Rosie one more time and I will give you the Tyler slap..Remeber the slap my mum gave you?" Jack nodded still smiling "my slap is worse." Rose teased back.

"Ok well hmm...Rose me Gwen and Owen will get the weevil. Tosh Ianto get the cells ready." Gwen Owen Rose and Jack all ran off.

" Come on we can go ona date" Jack said walking up to the weevil slowly. Rose coming up from behind and Gwen and Owen stood near the side watching Rose and Jack. Well Owens eyes mainly going to Rose bum every second. Owen and Rose dragged the weevil back to the SUV whilst Gwen put the equipment back.

All of a sudden a blue fflash appeared behind Owen and Rose. "Hello Honey did you missed me?" Every turned round and looked at the person who just appeared.

**Thank you for reading and if you want you can review :)**

**Ok who would you like rose to end up with?**

**RosexJack**

**RosexOwen**

**RosexIanto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Don't own the show or any of the characters... :(. Also thank you for the reviews...Sorry for the wait.**

Everyone froze when they heard the voice. Rose turned around slowly "ohh hello you actually found me..." The man smiled. "Yes Rose yes I did... Have to say toke me a while but hey your with Torchwood... Again?" Rose let out a small laugh. "Of course I mean I wouldn't of actually found them if it wasn't for you... Hang on wait what are you doing here?" The man toke a step towards Rose and grabbed her wrist.

Gwen snuck off to contact Tosh telling her the situtation. Jack and Owen both reached for there guns. "Now Rose sweetheart why did you run off?" Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Cut the crap and get the handcuffs out theen you can drag my ass back to were ever you came from then I can escape again and come back here!" The man let out a laugh.

"Rose I know your games and well i'm getting bored of them so lets see if you can get out of this game." With in a five seconds he had Rose pinned to him and a knife pressed to her kneck. Owen and Jack reached for there guns and pointed them at the man.

"John let Rose go now...Wait hang on you dated?" Rose and Owen looked at Jack and gave him a glance. "Well let's put it this way it was more like pushed on me...Well lets put it this way instead of a knife it was a gun." Jack looked at John shocked "you threatened her so you can date her?" Owen looked at rose hand which was going to Johns back.

"You know John we've spent so much time together I suppose you forgot I know were all your weapons are..." With that Rose pulled a gun out from Johns trousers and spun him around so he had the gun pressed to his head. "Now John you will go home and leave me the hell alone!" With that Rose pushed John off of her and walked over to Owen and Jack. At that moment Gwen came back to the group.

"Gwen in the SUV now take it back to the hub we'll be back soon." Jack ordered. Gwen hessitated before fianlly doing what she was told. Gwen drove off leaving Owen Jack and Rose. "Ok John game overs go and leave Torchwood and Rose alone" Jack ordered. "I'll go as soon as Rose there gives the gun back." Rose sighed and throw the gun. "There game over I gave back your gun and you had your fun with me now leave" Rose said.

"Ok ok i'm going... One last thing Rose." Rose looked at him. "Have a safe trip." With that John pointed the gun at Rose and the bang rang through the air and fell to the floor and John dissapared.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes :(. Sorry if you felt like it was rushed but it was important for the rest of the story.**

**Thank you for any reviews :)**

**Also to anyone who voted on who Rose should date. Please keep voting.**

**RosexOwen**

**RosexJack**

**RosexIanto**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Don't own the show or any of the characters... :(. Also thank you for the reviews...Sorry for the wait.**

It toke a few minutes before anyone could remeber that Rose was shot. Jack turned around and when he turned time seemed to slow down. Rose was standing there her hand on the wound and tears ain her eyes but not letting them fall. Then all of a sudden she fell, Jack ran to reach for her, and got her just before she fell and hit her head.

"Rosie look at me!" Roses eyes looked towards were Jack's face was and a small smile appeared on her face. Owen ran to Jack's side and pulled Roses top up. "Jack your going to need Ianto or Gwen to bring the SUV back so I have medical supplies!" Owen says to Jack applying pressure on the gun shot wound which was inbedded in her stomache.

Jack barked orders down the coms whilst making sure Rose keeps her eyes open. "You know Rose, you've not even been here a day and all ready have to play doctor on you." Owen attempts to lighten the mood. But when he looks down to were his hands are he knows she's going to have to get to the hub soon or she won't make it.

Jack looks at Owens face and he instantly knows that times running out. He silently begs for Ianto to hurry up and get here. He notices eyes starting to close. "No no no no! Rose keep those eyes open!" Rose opened her eyes slightly and lifted up her hand to stroke Jack's cheek. "You know Rosie this is what...The fith time i'm helping to save your life." Jack joked.

Owen turned his head when he heard the familar sound of the SUV turning up. Ianto ran towards Owen and Jack with the medical kit in his hands. He passed it to Owen who went to work straight away.

Jack looked at Rose and relized her eyes had shut when he was thinking of the times he and Rose spent with each other. "Rose open your eyes please." But Roses eyes stayed shut, almost as if she were asleep. He looked towards Owen almost begging him to say he gave her a sedative. But Owens eyes told him that he hadn't.

Owens hands automatically went for her chest to check for a heartbeat and found nothing. He tried bringing her back. He had no clue why. She was part of Jacks past another flipping mystry. But he cared and deep down he didn't want her gone he wanted to protect her and this scared him. But as he looked at her he could of swore he saw her from somewere before. That's when it clicked he remebered the machine what let him see the past. He remebered the flash back clear as day. Suddnly he felt sick from what he knew Rose had suffered and now she was dead he could never know the full truth. But even from the past her still loved her.

Ianto watched the scene in front of him. He knew by the look of defeat in Jacks and Owens eyes that this girl. Rose. Was gone and he didn't know why he cared. He remebered meeting Rose Tyler once and his first thought was that she was beutifull. But he never saw her again. So he pushed her to the back of his mind to try and forget the beutifull girl he was that one day. But when he saw her again today something stirred but he couldn't put a finger on it. Intill now and now he knew she was gone for good he wanted to cry. But wouldn't his team think its wierd that hes crying over a girl he 'just' met? But a big part of him loved the mystrey girl who just died.

Jack stared down at Roses face. Her eyes were closed like she was asleep. Her lips were partly open like she was going to laugh. And the worry lines were gone. When he looked closly he could see she hadn't aged a day from when she was nineteen. The day he found hes lover hanging from the sky. He truly loved Rose and the only thing stopping him was the Doctor from going out with Rose. Now as he looked at the woman he loved dead on the floor he wished for more than anything that he could die.

They all entered the morgue once they arrived at Torchwood again. Jack hadn't stopped crying since they left the scene. In the SUV he craddled Rose close to his chest. Not carrying if the blood from her top went onto him.

Three days later Jack hadn't left the morgue. If he closed those doors he knew Rose was gone, never to return. But he knew deep down that he had to put Rose to peace. So he lent down and slowly kissed her.

As he walked away he heard a small gasp coming from behind him and he turned slowly. All of a sudden Ianto and Owen cam running down the stairs, they must of been watching the CTV. They all walked towards were Rose was almost scared that it wasn't real and it was a dream.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes :(. Ok so there you have it. Let me say I had no clue what to write for this chapter! But hey now you know all the Torchwood boys know Rose somehow. Yes you will find out what Rose has done in the past. (Think back to the Torchwood episode ghost machine with Lizzie and that guys) there a hint for you guys.**

**I have a feeling I know who Rose might end up with but hey its fanfiction anything can happen.**

**Also can I just say thankyou to Superwholocklove who has reviewed for both chapters thank you :)**

**Anyways like I say review if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Ok on a serious note i'm sorry if this chapter is really bad. I had no clue what to do with this chapter. Still don't own the characters :(. Ok guys i'm really sorry about the wait but schools been a nightmare and i'm planning another story as well. But hey here it is.**

Jack ran down to Rose closly followed by Owen and Ianto. As they reached Rose they all looked down at her. Rose had a smirk across her face but her eyes were still closed. "You know Jack if you wanted a kiss you only had to ask." Rose said. Slowly opened her eyes and looked at the shocked faces above her.

She sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at Owen Ianto and Jack. "Yeah I think I should of warned you I can't die." Jack looked at her shocked. "Yes Jack I'm like you not dieing, badwolf, game station!" Jack smiled at her and picked her up laughing and whispering into her hair "I'm not alone I'm not alone."

The next day at Torchwood was akward. The boys always starred at Rose when she wasn't looking and it was easy to tell they all fancied her. Tosh and Gwen always looked at Rose and it was easy to tell that Gwen hated Rose.

Gwen was watching CTV of the vaults and saw Rose and Owen down there. She glanced at her team mates and made sure that none of them were watching and snuck down to the vaults but hid so Rose and Owen couldn't see her.

"Rose I know you would want to know how I know this and I promise I will explain...But who's Jimmy Stones?" Rose looked at Owen shocked and paled. "Rose I swear I will tell noone it can be our secret...I've...I've seen what he did to you and I just want to know!" Owen begged. Rose looked at him and she knew that she could trust him...But why?

"Jimmy was my 'boyfriend' when I was 16. He begged me to leave school and move in with him. He used to beat me. Well you know what else you've seen it yourself." Rose answered. Owen looked at her shocked "how long did it last?" Rose looked at him tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "A year then I escaped, your the first person I told." Owen looked at Rose shocked. The strong girl he knew was gone but placed with a girl who was vunrable.

Owen pulled Rose into his arms and hugged her. He felt Rose cling o him. "Thank you Owen. When I first saw you I thought you was some dickhead, proves your not." Rose laughed to him, Owen looked down at her and smiled. Notceing how they were standing and how close they were. Owen lent down whilst Rose stood up straighter. Finally there lips met.

Gwen watched the exchange jelousy building up in her stoumache. Suddnly an evil idea came to mind and she stalked of smiling to herself.

**Ok sorry if this was rushed but Jimmy Stones is an important part of the story. Sorry if Gwen seems like a bitch to you but she needed to be for the story.**

**If you have any ideas for the story please feel free to give me your ideas.**

**Please review**


End file.
